


Gentle Persuasion

by Grumpyface



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpyface/pseuds/Grumpyface
Summary: Shameless smut. Nothing else. Kakashi and Sakura go at it in the Hokage's office.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Gentle Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an unforgivable, shameless smutfic. I was planning to write a preface to make it less porn-y but I'm just posting it. I might delete it later and repost when I want to work on it again. Enjoy the depravity!

“God, look at you. You look positively delicious.” He sighed in contentment as his hand roved over her quivering thigh. “So beautiful,” he murmured as he leaned in to kiss her softly. 

Sakura grinned against his lips as he left several tiny pecks around her mouth. He kissed along her jawline and she arched her back to give him better access to her neck. His lips kept dropping soft, open-mouthed kisses as he went lower and lower. He paused for a second as he reached her breasts and then harshly bit the top of one. Sakura yelped loudly and pushed him away. 

He was chuckling as he leaned back in to kiss her again and she smiled into his kiss. His hand at the small of her back pushed her forward so she was snuggling closer into his embrace. This time as he kissed her neck, his lips were more urgent and his teeth were nipping at her. He bit and licked and sucked her neck and she moaned at the delightful pleasure. 

Her legs wrapped around him tighter and she locked him in place as he lowered his mouth to her chest. He pulled one erect nipple in his mouth and softly bit down on it, making Sakura moan. Her arms started to tremble as he continued his ministrations, playing with her other breast with his free hand. Sakura leaned back and let her head hit the desk as her back arched underneath him, his mouth fervently sucking on a painfully erect nipple. She moaned unabashedly, knowing that someone could hear her, but not caring about it anymore. 

He pulled his hand out from under her and started kneading her breasts. His kisses were trailing lower now and she unlocked her legs from behind his back to settle on the table. She was eager and didn’t need any invitation from him to display her body to him. Kakashi grinned a devious grin at her and she blushed when she saw him placing both hands on her knees and spreading her legs further apart. His eyes immediately went to the place between her legs, eager and needy for his touch. 

Kakashi chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Sakura once again, deep, hungry and sloppy this time. When they finally broke apart to breathe, he nuzzled her ear and whispered, “I haven’t even touched your cunt and you’re already dripping.” The sinister tone of his voice that had now dropped a few octaves sent a shiver down Sakura’s spine and made her cunt throb. 

She fisted her hands in his flak jacket and kissed him hungrily, biting his lower lip hard. She wanted to have her last bit of fun before she submitted to him. After being in a steady relationship for years now, they had learned to read each other’s needs. The first few times it had been difficult, almost so awkward that they wanted to stop seeing each other. But Sakura finally managed to coax Kakashi and they talked it out. The experiments were not always a hit but they learned about each other’s desires and accommodated them. They had both discovered that neither of them liked to play one role all the time and started sensing each other’s desires after that. When Kakashi’s voice would switch to that tone, Sakura knew he needed to be in control, that she was now going to be at his mercy. And the fact that he had taken off all her clothes, but none of his, now clicked with Sakura and she realized he had been setting this mood for a while now. 

Sakura was grinning happily when Kakashi pulled away from the kiss, baffling him about what had happened. She was, in fact, grinning in excitement because she was looking forward to what was in store for her. There had been many times when they had been in the mood to play the same role. And it would either lead to very aggressive sex that was destructive to their surroundings or an awkward and boring time. But today it was all perfect. Sakura wanted to be submissive to him. She would do everything she could to please him and she was not going to disobey him. 

He was looking at her lovingly and running his fingers through her hair when he suddenly grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in harshly for a kiss. Sakura was panting when he let her go abruptly and sat down on his chair. She sat leaning on her elbows with her legs hanging off the table as she tried to control her breathing. He could leave her absolutely breathless with just one kiss. This man would be the death of her. 

“Legs on the table,” came his first command. Sakura blushed deeply but rushed to obey him, planting the soles of her feet near the edge of the table. “Wider.” The next command was one word and it still aroused her. She shifted until she was comfortable and then spread her legs wider so he could see every fold of her glistening pussy. 

“Good girl,” he murmured softly. He was losing his control at her wanton display and was very close to ripping his clothes off and driving right into her. But he swallowed thickly and moved his chair forward. He wanted to make her beg first. 

“Lean back on your elbows. And stay there,” came his last command as he settled himself next to her soft thighs. She leaned back and watched as his eyes appreciated her body, his head softly sinking into her thigh as he took in every inch with reverence. Sometimes he would just sit and study her body as if he wanted to memorise every single line and curve. These were Sakura’s favourite moments because they filled her heart with happiness. 

He grabbed the back of her thighs and put them over his shoulders, making Sakura almost lose her balance. But she righted herself as his teeth sunk into her thigh and she cried out with pain. In response, he just softly chuckled and licked the area he had bitten. Slowly, agonisingly slowly, he moved towards her quivering pussy. She was shuddering in anticipation when he finally licked her slit from top to bottom. His hands were grabbing her thighs hard as he slowly licked every inch of her dripping pussy. He pursed his lips around her clit and sucked softly. She moaned as she watched his head buried in her pussy. Then suddenly he was pushing two fingers inside her and she gasped in pleasure. Her head fell back on the table and he was on her in a second. 

“Uh uh. What did I say about moving?” There were no feelings in his eyes and the way he adopted the role so completely made Sakura so so hot. “Not to,” she said coyly. He grabbed the back of her neck and Sakura arched in surprise. “Do you want to be punished?”

Sakura bit back a moan as her response and shook her head timidly. “Then behave,” he accompanied his command with a rough thrust of his fingers against her g-spot and Sakura collapsed once again, moaning in pleasure. But she was back to the position in a moment and waited meekly for him. He slowly resumed, kissing her pussy and licking it once again. His hands were on her ass as he lifted her pussy closer to his face. She moaned loudly as his tongue entered her. He fucked her with his tongue until she was a quivering mess, grinding uncontrollably against his face. He pulled his head back and put her back on the table, pushing his palms into the top of her thighs now. He held her down with one hand and used the other to fuck her rapidly. 

Now mad with pleasure as she neared orgasm, Sakura forgot Kakashi’s command and grabbed his hair with one hand, trying to buck her hips into his face. With a fistful of his hair wrapped tightly in her hand, she bucked wildly as his fingers and mouth brought her to orgasm. Slowly, her orgasm subsided, slowly, she came back to earth. Kakashi got himself out of her tenuous grip and gasped for breath. 

“You disobeyed me. I'm going to punish you now.” Sakura, who was still a little dazed, couldn’t respond as he pulled her legs out of her and pulled her until she stood up. He turned her around harshly and pushed her face down on the desk. Next, he pulled out her arms and stretched them above her head. He kept a tight hold with one hand and shifted her until her ass was properly in the air and she was standing on her tiptoes. He pulled his weight away from her back and settled on her left side. She could feel the harsh edges of his flak jacket digging into her side. And his prominent erection too. 

But she only had a moment before the first spank resounded. She yelped in pain. “I’m sorry, please,” she whimpered. 

“I’m not in the mood for forgiveness today, little pet,” he whispered darkly. Sakura felt a hot rush of wetness on her thighs at the nickname. She moaned loudly when the next spank landed. 

He had spanked her about a dozen times when Sakura couldn’t take it anymore. “Please, master,” she cried out loudly. His hand stopped mid-air when he heard the title. “You were begging?” he asked softly as he rubbed her sore bottom. 

“Please master, fuck me,” she pleaded. He chuckled as he heard her wanton plea. “Spread your legs,” he said sternly. She quickly shifted on her toes, spreading her legs so her pussy was on full display for him. He smiled deviously and lifted his hand once again. The spank hit her hard and she arched with pain. He had spanked her on her throbbing, soaking wet pussy. And to her mortification and surprise, Sakura found that it turned her on even more than usual. She let out a guttural moan as he repeated the motion, falling forward and panting for air. 

“Have you learned your lesson yet, my little pet?” he crooned softly next to her ear. She whimpered and nodded. “Yes. I will behave. Please,” she said softly. She had never imagined herself as this person who would submit so willingly and completely to someone. But she felt safe with Kakashi. She felt a freedom in submitting to his whims and letting him take his own pleasure from her. He always respected her boundaries and was ready to drop everything at the slightest hint of Sakura's discomfort. But she wanted everything he was willing to give her. She wanted his gentlest touch, his harsh ones and even the ones where he lost control and only thought about his own pleasure. She wanted to be at his mercy because she knew he would make her feel good. He always did. 

The humiliation that came with his words, the rich tenor of his demanding voice, the absolute vulgarity of the moment, were turning Sakura on beyond belief. He somehow always knew the things that would turn her on. 

Then he was pushing her head down on the desk and pulling her hips up with his other hand as he fitted himself between her legs. His pants had disappeared and his now throbbing cock was softly rubbing on her thigh. She waited as he aligned himself to her pussy and pushed forward. He let out a soft groan as her pussy clenched around his cock. His strokes were deep and languid, making Sakura feel boneless with pleasure. 

Then suddenly his hands were fisted in her hair and he was pulling her back up. His jacket was gone and she leaned into his firm, hot body. Her ass smacked against him with every thrust and she moaned continuously. His hand was now on her neck, pulling her head back towards him. 

Her back arched when his fingers found their way to her clit. Her legs were still pretty far apart and he was taking full advantage of it. His hands left her momentarily to return and cup her tits. He kneaded them together, plucking the nipples and pulling on them harshly. He then rubbed the nubs between his fingers softly, until her pain disappeared. He pushed her tits up and held them there. “Hold them up for me.” She blushed as she held her breasts up the same way. 

His hands roved over her lazily until one stopped right above her pussy and the other on her stomach. He pushed her back with the hand on her stomach as he lazily ran circles on her slit. She trembled and moaned as the new position filled her with his cock even more deeply now. Her ass was fit snugly against him as he drove his cock into her again and again. The added stimulation on her clit had her trying to painfully rock her hips and try to take back control. But Kakashi pushed her further into the desk and her thighs dug into the edges painfully. She was standing on her tiptoes as he rammed his cock into her repeatedly. 

“You are not allowed to come until I tell you to,” he spoke softly next to her ear. Sakura whimpered and nodded, closing her eyes tightly and trying to control herself. Her pussy was throbbing as he rubbed circles around her clit and grazed her g-spot with every thrust. The fact that he was being so rough with her had Sakura feel like she was floating in pleasure. Her entire body felt oversensitive and tingly as his hands touched her everywhere. She leaned back into his naked skin and sighed in pleasure, riding the wave of euphoria. She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer now. 

“If you come before I allow you, I will punish you for it,” he murmured as she moaned loudly. Sakura shuddered with pleasure at his voice. She almost came right away but shook her head to get rid of the feeling. 

He wasn’t about to play fair, however. He started circling her clit with steady pressure and increased the speed of his thrusts. The sounds she was making were driving him crazy. With her hands holding up her tits that bounced with every thrust, her ass fit snugly against him, and her head leaning back on him, she was a vision from his fantasies. Her beautiful neck looked too tempting for him and he grabbed it with his long fingers. He squeezed slightly and she gasped which made her mouth fall open. He quickly shoved two fingers into her mouth and swirled them around. She closed her lips around his fingers as he tried to pull them back and started sucking on them as if she were sucking on his cock. Kakashi felt light-headed with arousal and had to slow his pace a little. When she let go of his fingers she gave a soft whine. “Master, please, I need to cum.”

Her plea broke Kakashi’s daze and he grabbed her neck, tilting her chin up so she was looking at the ceiling. “I’m not convinced by that. Try harder,” he said with harsh contempt and Sakura just whimpered in response. He roughly pulled her hips closer to him and resumed his previous punishing pace. He pinched her clit hard with his other hand and Sakura cried out with the pain and pleasure. Her head was wheeling as he continued to pleasure her and Sakura moaned continuously, her mouth falling open with ecstasy. 

“Please, please. I need to cum,” she whined between moans. 

Kakashi merely hummed against her neck as she shivered, unable to hold back. 

“Master, please. I promise to be a good girl,” she murmured softly, almost as if in pain. The absolute humiliation of submitting to him completely was something Sakura really enjoyed. She’d always have to hold herself together, always appear strong and set an example for other women. Everyone who knew her knew she was tough, they thought of her as invincible. They thought she couldn’t make mistakes and she couldn’t step back and appear vulnerable. And it was a tough flag to bear. There were moments, if not days when Sakura would want to just exist without the expectations people had of her. But it never seemed to happen. Until Kakashi. 

He always saw her as the student he had to protect. Granted, he saw the rest of his team with the same lens. But for Sakura, it was important, because she didn’t have to pretend in front of him. She never had to prove her strength to him and she didn’t have to appear invincible when she was with him. He had been one of the first people to ever recognize her strength and give her credit for it. He didn’t look out for her because he thought she couldn’t handle herself. Instead, he was there because he considered it his job to protect her. His only rule in life was that he would always protect his comrades and he looked out for her because of that. Kakashi made Sakura feel free, he made her feel safe and she was drawn to him for it. Their relationship had started because they sought comfort in each other and eventually evolved into one where they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.

“Since you promised, I’ll let you cum. Now be a good pet and come all over my cock,” he said as he softly squeezed her throat and rubbed her clit. Sakura’s orgasm felt like a massive wave crashing on top of her and she spasmed as he continued to pleasure her with his fingers and cock. Wave after wave, it kept coming and Sakura almost cried with the force of it. Her vision went white and she went still as the orgasm kept continuing. When she came down from her high, her breathing was ragged and her body fell forward, limp in the afterglow of her orgasm. Kakashi let her fall forward and gently laid her on the desk as he slowed down his thrusts. 

He leaned over her trembling body and patted down her hair gently. “All good, love?” he asked in a tender voice that made Sakura’s pussy throb around him. She whimpered and nodded, not trusting her mouth to form any words. He kissed the back of her head and stood back up. He grabbed her left leg and folded it. He slowly raised it and shifted her until her bent leg was pressed against the desktop. The new position revealed her pussy to him clearly and he thrust hard into her at the sight. Sakura was jarred forward and she moaned at the pleasure to her now oversensitive body. Her tits were squashed against the desk and her nipples were still erect. They were dragged along the desk as he thrust into her pussy with long and powerful strokes. The way he had her body on display for him, as he watched his cock sink into her pussy, again and again, made Kakashi unbelievably hot. 

Sakura could barely keep it together as his touch seemed to burn her up. Her body was still trembling and spasming from her previous orgasm and him fucking her like this had her ready for another. Her eyes were closed with bliss and her jaw was hanging open, drool spilling out and she couldn't bring herself to care about it. The pleasure was mindnumbing. She dug her palms into the desk as with every push her tits were being rubbed against the rough wood of the desk. Her thighs were quivering as he almost lifted her off the ground to thrust into her with jarring force. 

Sakura moaned and let him take his pleasure from her. She loved it when he used her like this as if she was made just to please him. He worshipped her body as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. She knew he would never hurt her even when he was aroused beyond reason. She loved how he took control of her like this, that he pleasured her until she couldn’t take it and still continued to give her more. She lay there and took it all, the force, the power, the roughness of it, the domination. She loved him because he didn’t hold back, didn’t treat her like she was fragile and was never afraid to push her boundaries. 

As Kakashi thrust into her sopping pussy, her ass jiggled with the force. The sight of her, so utterly submissive, quivering with pleasure and still pleading him for more made Kakashi’s head reel. He grabbed her ass harshly and started pumping into her with all he had. She screamed and stilled and her pussy started pulsing and clenching vehemently around his cock. She spasmed and bucked and almost pushed him out of her but he grabbed her hips and kept her firmly locked on his cock. She came to a stop and lay there, still and numb from pleasure. He drove his cock back into her now impossibly tight pussy and thrust repeatedly. He came when her pussy wouldn't stop pulsing around him and fell on her as he convulsed with pleasure. She was panting beneath him as he recovered his senses. 

“Thank you,” she whispered as soon as she could speak and he grinned. He stood up, pulling her along with him and turned her around to kiss her deeply. 

“You’re so goddamned beautiful. I fucking love you,” he said with absolute sincerity and Sakura giggled. “I love you too, idiot.” She ruffled her hair as she kissed him. He sat down on his chair and pulled her into his lap without breaking the gentle kiss. They continued to kiss unhurriedly, tongues softly colliding and lips softly sucking. 

“Mm,” Sakura murmured as she pushed him away. “That was something,” she said with a blush as she adjusted on his naked lap. He grinned at her like a proud kid and Sakura couldn’t help but giggle. “Something good, I hope?” he said with his cute smile. Sakura had known when she first saw his smile that she was head over heels and there was no recovering from the devastating effect of that beautiful face lighting up with a smile, his eyes creased and his mouth curved up with genuine happiness. And she was glad she had her whole life to enjoy that view.


End file.
